cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gamble
Cheyenne is roped into helping an old friend hide her gambling parlor from her daughter while saving it from a hostile takeover. Gamble-discovered-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne is fed up with being between Robbie's lies and her daughter. Gamble-dangeroustargetpratice-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Dutch Teagle forces Mousey to be a human target. Gamble-angryconfrontation-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Robbie finds Cheyenne's angry invasion of her bedroom amusing. Gamble-dirtydealings-cheyenne.jpg||linktext=Duke Tavener forces Robbie to sign over her casino to save her daughter. Episode Notes * Add episode trivia and notable guest stars in a bulleted list here Real World References * Dani mentions the actress and entertainer Lotta Crabtree visiting Dennison once. Continuity Nitpicks and Errors * The hands that fold and pick up Luke Winters' I.O.U note on Robbie's table are not Cheyenne's. The sleeves are darker material and are pulled down to the wrists while Cheyenne's sleeves are pushed up to his forearms, as per usual. * When Cheyenne boards the stagecoach it is being pulled by four horses, but in the next scene the stage is being pulled by six horses. * After Cheyenne fights Braden to rescue Dani, his vest goes from buttoned after the fight, to unbuttoned standing next to Dani and then buttoned again as he mounts Brandy. Plot Cheyenne bursts into the backroom of the Tailgate Casino in a very foul mood. He's driving cattle with a partner, but the man lost the herd in a card game. Holding the note to the herd is Robbie James, owner of the casino and a former friend. Robbie is going on a vacation and wants Cheyenne to be both the Tailgate's manager and muscle while she's gone. If Cheyenne will keep the place running, he can have the herd back. Angry at being blackmailed but lacking options, Bodie grudgingly agrees to the job. The sound of gunfire brings them out to the saloon where Cheyenne sees what he's up against; thugs Dutch Teagle and Braden are playing target practice with barfly Mousey. Cheyenne calls their bluff and sternly invites them out. Robbie tells him the men are employed by the Combine, a questionable outfit that takes over small town gambling parlors and turns them crooked. Robbie has refused to sell out to the Combine and now their thugs are getting pushy. With their disagreement softening, Robbie tells Cheyenne the real reason she's going on a trip. Her daughter Dani is coming from boarding school in Boston for a visit, and Dani has no idea what her mother does for a living. Robbie wants to keep it that way. Cheyenne is sympathetic but he needs to get the herd on the move and leaves, promising to return. On his way out of town, Braden and Teagle ambush him and spook his horse. Cheyenne catches a ride back to town in a stagecoach with two travelers, a middle-aged gentleman named Duke Tavener and a beautiful young lady. As the young lady explains her surprise visit to Dennison and her distaste for frontier violence, Cheyenne realizes that this is Dani. Her early arrival will likely expose Robbie's true profession. As Bodie washes up at Robbie's place, he hints at Dani's presence in town. Robbie gets the message and switches to plan B: Robbie pretends to be a respectable ranch owner at a neighbor's ranch until they can leave on their trip while Cheyenne takes over the Tailgate. The plan works for about a day until Tavener, an agent for the Combine, appears in Robbie's office. He knows that Dani is her daughter and demands that Robbie sign the Tailgate over or he'll expose the family business. Robbie sadly gives in. Meanwhile Dani has found her own way into town and, anxious to see a real wicked frontier saloon, wanders into the Tailgate. Cheyenne tries to get her to wander out just as quickly but then Robbie comes out in her flashy saloon dress and makeup, barking orders at Mac the bartender. Dani is in complete shock and runs out, inconsolable. Tavener is keeping his greedy eyes on the Tailgate. He spies Dani leaving in an emotional huff and guesses that the cat is out of the bag. He directs Braden to go after her and hold her hostage to make sure Robbie goes through with the deal. Now that her daughter thinks she’s a low-class fraud and she’s losing her business, Robbie tearfully absolves Cheyenne of the debt and his promise to help her. As Cheyenne heads out of the Tailgate for what he thinks is the last time, he is surprised to see his horse at the rail and Mousey holding the reigns. The small man brought the animal from the stable after he saw Braden leave in a hurry after Dani and thought Cheyenne might want to give chase. Cheyenne thanks Mousey and rushes off in pursuit. He catches up to the pair, but Braden holds a gun on Dani and demands Cheyenne disarm. Mild-mannered Dani stabs Braden in the gun hand with a hat pin, which distracts him long enough for Cheyenne to deliver a finishing punch. Dani is sorry for running away like she did and demands to return with Cheyenne to help her mother. They arrive at the casino just as Tavener and Teagle are leaving with the legal papers for the Tailgate. Cheyenne pushes Dani to safety and demands the papers, but Tavener refuses. A shootout ensues and ends abruptly with Mac hitting Teagle over the head with a booze bottle. Reunited with her daughter, Robbie decides to retire from the casino business and sells the place to Mac. She and Dani are finally going to buy a ranch and settle down together. She offers a foreman job to Cheyenne which he declines, but promises to visit. Quotes "You've changed, Cheyenne, lost that gangly, coltish look. A definite improvement." "Never seemed to bother you before." :''- Robbie James appreciates how Cheyenne has filled out since she last saw him, but he's not in a receptive mood.'' : "Now you're seeing the real West, Miss Monet. It's a pretty violent place at times." "Places aren't violent, Mr. Tavener..." at Cheyenne "...only people." :''- Duke Tavener and Dani Monet talk about the West'' "I don't know much about women, but the one thing I do know...it's mighty hard for one to fool another." :''- Cheyenne doesn't think Robbie's plan of keeping the truth from her daughter will work.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 3 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:TV Episode Category:Season Three Category:Showdown Category:Shirtless Scene